I Love Everthing About You
by WoofumsPup
Summary: Nicol day dreams about Amarante on an infiltration mission that turns into a rescue mission. Nicol x OC
1. Longing

I Love Everything About You Chapter 1  
---  
Nicol thinks about Amarante when he infiltrates an Earth Forces base

_It's so beautiful here, Amarante would have loved to be here. I wish we had more time to spend together, _Nicol thought as his pace slowed to a stop.

"Are you chickening out? If you are, all cowards should return to the ship," Yzak smartly remarked. Nicol quickly caught up with Yzak and the others. He was day-dreaming of her constantly partially driving him insane.

"Nicol and I will take the west half of the base so Dearka and Yzak take the East side," Athrun ordered. Yzak and Dearka walked away from Nicol and Athrun who walked in the opposite direction.

_I wonder what Amarante's up to. I wonder if she's on Earth. I hope she hasn't been in a lot of battles, if she has I hope she's not hurt_, Nicol thought before he hit the pole in front of him.

"Are you alright Nicol?" Athrun asked helping him up.

"I'm fine," Nicol answered rubbing the sore area on his head.

"What's with you lately? You've been distracted constantly," Athrun worried.

"I'm sorry Sir, I'll work on it sir," Nicol said formally. _Amarante would have laughed at me if she saw this, _Nicol thought blocking out what Athrun was saying.

"Like right now Nicol. Is something bothering you?" Athrun asked when Nicol came back to Earth.

"I've been thinking about Amarante a lot lately. I miss her so much," Nicol sighed. He looked up to the sky hoping to be given a sign of good luck.

"You miss her that much?" Athrun asked pushing Nicol out of the way from hitting another pole.

"Yes, is it that surprising?" Nicol said with a sickening feeling.

Athrun laughed, "It is that surprising. I've never seen you so love sick." Athrun was trying to make Nicol laugh but that didn't work.

"I miss her smile, the way she'd laugh or giggle if I said something stupid, I miss the way she'd make fun of Yzak or Dearka making us all laugh," Nicol said softly.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way," Athrun said patting Nicol's shoulder. They walked in silence then after. Nicol looked around for his lover more than the "legged ship." She _wasn't that hard to miss: Amarante had dark skin, her hair was red with the ends of her hair being pink. Surprisingly her hair naturally grew that way. It was funny when people would ask her about it. She would get so defensive about it,_ Nicol thought chuckling to himself.

"Do you see it?" Athrun asked discreetly.

"Amarante?" Nicol asked.

"No the _Archangel_," Athrun said becoming a little annoyed with the love sick Nicol.

"Sorry about asking about Amarante. No I haven't seen the vessel yet," Nicol said trying to get back on Athrun's good side.

"Nicol, can you think about the mission more than Amarante right now?" Athrun asked politely.

Nicol closed his eyes before looking at Athrun seriously, "I'm trying really hard, Athrun, but I feel like she's in pain right now. I don't know why but when ever she's in a great amount of trouble it's like I can sense it."

"How do you feel, when this occurs?" Athrun asked curiously.

"It's like a burning feeling in my chest and I can't stop thinking of her," Nicol said.

"So that's why you went to the infirmary in the middle of the night," Athrun thought out loud.

"Yes sometimes it gets that bad. I don't know why though," Nicol said.

"Hey Nicol, why don't we check out that hangar," Athrun said to get Nicol's mind off his pain. They walked to it causing Nicol's chest pain to worsen with each step. Nicol placed a hand on his chest trying to remain calm and normal looking.

"This is the one you wanted to look at right?" he choked out.

"Are you feeling okay Nicol?" Athrun asked standing in front of him. Nicol didn't answer walking around him. Athrun grabbed his shoulder firmly.

"I'll be fine," Nicol said weakly with a confident smile. They heard arguing the closer Athrun and Nicol got to the hangar. There was a female voice and a male voice.

"Arguing?" Athrun whispered as they peered through the door. They peered through the door to see a man and someone tied up.

"Is it an interrogation?" Nicol whispered to Athrun.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Someone asked behind Athrun and Nicol.

"We're lost," Athrun lied quickly turning to him.

The man laughed, "You don't have to lie to see the interrogation of the woman. It's quite popular here. She always keeps herself from screaming by reciting her love for her boyfriend or she inflicts pain on herself." The man pushed the two boys inside seeing that the tied up figure on the wall was Amarante.

Yes I sometimes like inflicting pain on people…I don't do it often though.


	2. Fear

I love Everthing About you Chapter 2 – Fear

---

Nicol can't watch Amarante being tortured

---

"Amare," Nicol said softly. She was an ally to all forces, well except Blue Cosmos.

"H-How long has she been like this?" Athrun whispered to the man.

"10 days and she still hasn't crack," the man whispered back.

"10 days!" Nicol yelled. Athrun covered his mouth as they walked into the hangar with the man. The man pushed them to the back of the room and to the center.

"In the center you see almost everything that happens," the man said as Athrun uncovered Nicol's mouth. Athrun looked up at Amarante. She was in bad shape: Her arms were bleeding and in awkward positions to cause more blood to run when they're cut. Her head hung low and she didn't seem to be alive if it wasn't for her panting. She had cuts on her legs that were at least 2 ½ inches. The cuts on her stomach caused her to wince with every movement. Luckily she had no cuts on her upper chest but there were cuts on her back, Athrun assumed.

The man standing near Amarante turned to the crowd of people with a smile, "This is a big turn out and the 4 newbies are here." Athrun looked around the room discreetly seeing Yzak and Dearka near the far left corner. Athrun look back at Amarante, she was weak but they were feeding her. Nicol didn't want to look up at Amarante, he wanted to kill the man doing this to her.

"Hey, you're suppose to watch the interrogation, not look at your feet," The man said making Nicol look at Amarante. The interrogator picked up a ball, it is small but it had a great density.

"What Z.A.F.T. unit are you from?" he asked with a smile.

"Th-That's cl-classified un-under regulation 6 sub-sub-subsection 5g," Amarante said. The man laughed as he threw the ball at her hitting her in the upper chest, causing Amarante to bite her upper lip.

"You can tell me, if you tell me I'll stop," the interrogator said with a smile. Amarante shook her head, causing the man to throw another ball which hit her left arm. There was a crack causing the men to murmur between themselves. Nicol tried to run up there but Athrun grabbed him shaking his head no.

"I wi-wish to be he-held in th-the arms of my lov-lover!" Amarante blurted out to stop herself from screaming.

"What's the name of your lover?" the man asked picking up a knife.

"I-I'll never te-tell!" she yelled weakly.

"You're really good at keeping you mouth shut. If you tell me everything you know I'll stop torturing you.

"You Blu-Blue Cosmos pe-pe-pe-people are all th-the sa-same. I wo-won't tell you any-anything!" Amarante said as the man grabbed her cheeks.

"Will you look at that, you have the most beautiful green eyes," the interrogator said.

"Ge-Get your ha-ha-hands off of me," Amarante screamed spitting on his face. He wiped it off before showing the crowd her eyes.

"You don't come across many people with this color," the interrogator said. Amarante thought she saw Nicol in the crowd causing her to smile at him.

"Ni-Nicol," she muttered before she lost consciousness.

"Nicol?" he asked looking at him. "Does she know you? And are you crying?" Athrun looked at Nicol seeing tears falling from his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Athrun asked making sure not to use his name. Nicol didn't respond and he seemed to be in a daze. Athrun began to shake him but nothing seemed to be working.

"The torture interrogation seemed to be too much for him," the interrogator said releasing Amarante.

"I'll get him out of here," Athrun said pulling Nicol out of the area.

"You boy what's your name?!" the interrogator asked.

"Ah, my name is Dawn," Athrun said hurrying out the door.

"Dawn, eh? That's quite the lady's name," the interrogator said before cutting Amarante's cheek. Yzak and Dearka left soon after to find Nicol and Athrun.

---

"Get a hold of yourself!" Athrun said punching Nicol in the face. Nicol fell to the ground before he looked at Athrun.

"Athrun?" Nicol asked softly as he dried the tears on his face.

"You could have blown our cover," Athrun said grabbing Nicol's collar.

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again," Nicol said as Athrun released his collar.

"That was sick," Dearka muttered with disgust.

"How could they torture their own ally?" Yzak asked Dearka.

"I don't know but Naturals sure are pathetic," Dearka said as he spotted Athrun and Nicol. "Hey Nicol are you alright?" Dearka asked when they were in ear shot.

"I'll be fine," Nicol mumbled. The four walked back to their ship in silence. Dearka didn't have any jokes to crack and Yzak didn't bully Nicol. When they got back they went into briefing room A.

"We didn't find the legged ship but we found Takahashi Amarante who should have been stationed here at Carpentaria Base. For the last 4 weeks she's been pronounced MIA. Within the next two days we'll re-infiltrate the base to rescue the missing officer," Athrun informed.

"What if they captured her mobile suit, or the robots she owns?" Dearka asked.

"That's why we're going to guard Amarante tomorrow and the next day when we move her out," Athrun said.

"Will we see another interrogation?" Nicol asked angrily.

"I'll make sure we don't," Athrun said noticing the difference in Nicol's tone.

"That was disgusting, those naturals will pay for what they've done," Yzak yelled.

"We're not going to attack them," Athrun told Yzak.

"I agree with Yzak, the naturals should pay," Nicol said angrily. There was silence in the room. Nicol usually sided with Athrun. Correction, Nicol _**always**_ sided with Athrun. No one spoke, the only sound in the room was the air conditioner blowing soft cool air in the room.

Dearka erupted into laughter, "Good one Nicol, now you can laugh about it."

"I wasn't joking," Nicol said coldly. Dearka's laughing stopped slowly.

"You weren't?" Dearka asked weakly.

"No, Dearka I wasn't joking," Nicol said becoming annoyed.

"We should all get some rest," Athrun said. Nicol quickly left the breifing room heading to the room he shared with Athrun. The pain in his chest flared up again causing Nicol to run the rest of the way. Nicol opened the door to the dark cold room. He stumbled to his bed lying down on his stomach.

"Why did it have to be Amarante?" Nicol asked himself before falling asleep.S


	3. Hoping of Survival

I Love Everything About You Chapter 3

---

Amarante shivered in the cold air. It was another cold morning that leads to a hot day and then a freezing night. She tried to find a comfortable spot to readjust her body but she was too weak to move. Her head hung low as blood dripped off of it on to the ground. With every drop it reminded her of the torture that she had been through. Her body shuddered when the door creaked open. There was more than one person that came into the cold room. Amarante shivered at the thought of group torture. The footsteps echoed against the hangar as they grew closer. Amarante tried to move her head upwards but it was too difficult.

"Why are you going to torture me?" she asked weakly as the blood ran off her forehead. One person from the group walked forward to her wiping the blood off her face. Amarante shivered at the person's touch. The person cleared away all the blood on her face before lifting it up slowly. Amarante closed her eyes shivering at the person's touch.

"It's okay, you can trust me," the person whispered in her ear.

"N-No, I don't think I ca-can," Amarante stuttered.

"We're here to rescue you, but not today," the person whispered in her ear.

"Who are you?" Amarante asked opening her eyes slowly. She couldn't see the people's faces or the one that was close to her that seemed to be hugging her. The only information she could gather was they were all male.

"You know us," the person said laying his head on hers. It sent shivers running up and down her spine but she felt warm for once. Her body twitched causing her back to ache.

"Please just tell me," Amarante pleaded weakly feeling her head fall against the man's shoulder. She saw a glimpse of the person's hair, it was a light green.

"We can remove her today, Dawn," the man said loudly to one of the other men "She could die during the night." The man with her seemed to be very concerned about her health.

"I'll be fine," Amarante made out before fainting in the man's arms.

"She's out, Athrun," the man whispered placing a warmed blanket around her.

"Were you able to get any information out of her, Nicol," Athrun asked quietly.

"Not from her but she does have a fever. I'll check her wounds while she's unconscious," Nicol said patting her warm cheek. He looked over her body seeing the many cuts and bruises.

"How bad is it?" Dearka asked looking at Amarante.

"Horrible," Nicol answered looking at her back or wounds.

"Two officers are heading this way," Dearka whispered picking up a riffle acting like he was guarding the door. Yzak did the same, as Nicol released Amarante taking the blanket off of her. He hid it in the darkness before picking up his own riffle. Athrun was the last to pick up the riffles they carried on to the base. As the two men passed Yzak and Dearka in the doorway they stood at attention.

"I didn't know she was being guarded," One of the men said aloud. As they stopped Athrun stood at attention as well.

"At ease men," the man on the right told him. Athrun relaxed but he was tense. Dearka and Yzak relaxed but watched the men carefully; if they had to they would kill them and take Amarante right now.

"Why is she being guarded?" the officer on the right asked Athrun.

"We asked for this position, sir," Athrun responded.

"Well we don't think its right for her to be tied up 24/7 so we came to cut her down," the officer told him taking out a knife. Athrun stepped aside as the officer cut Amarante's rope before unlocking the chains that also encompassed her body. Amarante fell into the man's arms as he laid her on the cold ground.

"Keep protecting her boys, this isn't how we should treat an ally," the man said finding the blanket Nicol had draped over her.

"We know you're there soldier, we know you're hiding back there," the other officer said looking at the general area that Nicol was in. Nicol held his breath coming out of his hiding spot.

"Commander Amalfi?!" One of the officers asked giving him a salute. Nicol looked confused at the officer saluting him.

"At ease?" Nicol said weakly.

"You're her fiancée right?" he asked quietly.

"Fiancée, I thought you said she was your girl friend?" Dearka said looking out the door before switching his gaze to Nicol.

"So you proposed to her?" Yzak asked looking back and forth between Nicol and Amarante.

"Yes I am her fiancée. I'm in an arranged marriage," Nicol sighed speaking quietly.

"I don't think you'll remember me but I'm Lieutenant Sato Suzuki," he told Nicol extending his hand to him. Nicol shook it weakly still unsure about him.

"I'm sorry but how do you know Amarante?" Nicol asked as he released his hand.

"I'm like her. I switch sides because of Z.A.D.F.T." Lt. Suzuki told him. Nicol felt a little relieved but he still wanted to get Amarante out of this place as soon as possible.

"What's Z.A.D.F.T. or do you mean Z.A.F.T.?" Dearka asked from the doorway.

"Z.A.D.F.T. is the Zodiac Alliance of Debris Freedom Trinity home to the Remote Station and the Zodiac colony," Lt. Suzuki told Dearka.

"Was it created by Z.A.F.T.?" Yzak asked curiously.

"Yes," the other officer chimed in. Amarante coughed weakly waking up.

"Are you okay Mare?" Athrun asked sitting down with her. Amarante moaned opening her eyes trying to sit up. _Her body is too weak, I don't think she can withstand another day of this,_ Athrun thought. Amarante tried to speak but the words couldn't come out. Nicol picked her up staring at her face with a weak smile. Amarante tried to smile but she didn't have the energy to do it.

"Oh, Pin," Nicol said to her softly.

"Nicol take the blanket and wrap her in it. We're getting her out of here now," Athrun said standing up.

"In broad daylight?!" Yzak asked loudly.

"She can't withstand this anymore," Athrun said picking up Nicol's riffle.

"We'll help you guys," Lt. Suzuki told them.

"We don't want you to get court marshaled," Nicol said wrapping Amarante in the blanket on the floor. Amarante wrapped her arms around Nicol's neck weakly trying not to tremble.

"Nonsense, we can request a side change," Lt. Suzuki said opening one of the crates in the hangar. In the crate was a jeep. It had enough room to hold everyone.

"Are you sure about this?" Athrun asked ushering Nicol towards the vehicle.

"We're positive," the unnamed officer told him. Nicol placed Amarante in one of the seats but she didn't let go of his neck.

"Don-Don't let me g-go!" Amarante whispered. Nicol sighed placing Amarante on his lap wrapping his arms around her. Yzak and Dearka sat in the back of the jeep while Athrun joined Nicol in one of the near by seats. Lt. Suzuki drove while the other officer sat shot gun. Amarante lost consciousness again as the jeep left the hangar. Nicol covered her head and hair so no one would recognize her.

"Hang in there Amarante," Nicol told her rocking her gently. Amarante's breathing was heavy but shallow. She needed to be hospitalized soon. Athrun watched Nicol with his fiancée thinking of his own. He wasn't as close as Nicol was with Amarante but he loved Lacus as much as Nicol loved Mare. Athrun patted Nicol's shoulder comfortingly.

"I know she'll survive, Nicol. She is a Never Fading Flower so she won't die off that easy," Athrun said cheerfully.

---

Crappy ending to me…But that's it…Ugh…There will be a temporary hiatus on all of my stories soon…


	4. Hiatus

**Sorry no new Chapter…**

**For the next three weeks I won't be writing anything due to final**

**So there will be a temporary Hiatus until the finals are over.**

**Sorry,**

**To those loyal readers that I let down think that it was a new chapter.**


	5. Hiatus Lifted

Hiatus Lifted.

Chapters will come within the next weeks.


	6. Summer Hiatus

Sorry no new Chapter…

**Sorry no new Chapter…**

**For the next week and a half I won't be writing anything due to final**

**So there will be a temporary Hiatus until the finals are over. I'm tempted to write something but right now…**

**Finals are more important than writing….**

**Sorry,**

**To those loyal readers that I let down think that it was a new chapter**

**I wish you have a good day…And don't feel down because…**

**SUMMER IS HERE! YEAH!**


	7. Summer Hiatus Lifted

Summer Hiatus Lifted

**Summer Hiatus Lifted!**

**I'm out of school and I'm so ready to write for a long time!**

**I just got back from a party…I was bored and I came up with some good ideas.**

**And those stories that I haven't updated since my last hiatus…**

**Don't worry I'll update those too!**


End file.
